


Ganar-Ganar

by hayako



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Chocolate, Drunk Spock, Kirk doesn't believe in no-win scenarios, M/M, POV Kirk, Sassy Spock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayako/pseuds/hayako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es conocimiento general que los vulcanos no tienen mucha tolerancia al chocolate y Spock sigue siendo mitad vulcano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganar-Ganar

**Author's Note:**

> Para Sarah~ Espero que te guste

No era la primera vez que Spock le veía de aquella forma, sus ojos fijos en sus labios, su mirada cargada de lujuria y sus manos en puños a su espalda tratando de contener movimientos impulsivos totalmente impropios de un vulcano. 

No. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que Spock le miraba con deseo, después de todo llevaban suficiente tiempo juntos como para reconocer esa mirada,  pero definitivamente si era la primera vez que lo hacía en medio de una misión a través de una sala llena de personas. Una misión de intercambio cultural con el nuevo planeta que se unía a la Federación, una misión en la que estaban reunidos los elementos más importantes de la flota estelar como de los planetas que conforman a la Federación. 

¿Era su imaginación o Spock acababa de  guiñarle un ojo?

Bajó la mirada rápidamente a su copa preguntándose si había tomado lo suficiente como para que empezara a alucinar porque no había forma en el universo en que Spock hiciera algo tan humano en un lugar tan público. Cierto?

Un oficial de alto mando río a su lado mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención sacándole de inmediato de su ensoñación y obligándole a volver a la plática que mantenía con aquellos que le rodeaban. 

\- Su trasero resalta bastante bien con ese uniforme, capitán - dijo una voz bien conocida en su oído y sintió arder su rostro cuando una mano se levantó contra su trasero para apretarle de forma posesiva, casi vulgar. Tragó saliva mirando de forma nerviosa a los oficiales a su alrededor que parecían no darse cuenta de la situación demasiado concentrados en la broma de otro de ellos. 

\- Spock! - Gruño bajo tratando de no llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor - Que estás haciendo? - preguntó tratando de apartar la mano de su trasero sin mucho éxito.

\- Hueles tan bien - Dijo el vulcano en su lugar como respuesta mientras se acercaba más para encajar su nariz en su cuello y aspirar de forma profunda llamando así la atención del oficial más cercano quien abrió la boca en la sorpresa ante la escena.

_ Maldita sea. _

\- El no se siente bien... -  Intentó explicar con una risa nerviosa antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la puerta llevando a un Spock demasiado ocupado en tratar de abrazarse a su cuerpo como un pulpo. 

Para su buena suerte el inicio del discurso principal de la noche les ayudó a salir con el menor número de testigos posibles.

\- Págame - Le exigió una voz una vez que habían llegado al pasillo milagrosamente vacío - te dije que las bebidas eran a base de chocolate natural.

\- Sí, bueno para mi sabía más a esa imitación que hacen en las colonias - dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de meter su mano en su bolsillo para sacar algo de dinero y pagar la apuesta perdida. A su lado Spock hacia su mejor imitación de koala salvaje mientras le gruñía a la persona que robaba su atención sin dejar su abrazo posesivo. - Tu ganas Bones - concedió sonriendo de forma amplia - ahora si me disculpas tengo que encargarme de esto - añadió giñándole  un ojo antes de pasar su mano alrededor de la cintura de _su_ vulcano que empezaba a desabrocharle el uniforme. Necesitaban llegar a su habitación y rápido.  

\- Me da la impresión de que tu fuiste el que ganó la apuesta - Escuchó decir a Bones mientras se alejaba y en realidad no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el.

**Author's Note:**

> Kirk definitivamente ganó esa apuesta y creo que McCoy esta algo frustrado por el resultado.


End file.
